


【超蝙】《合欢》PWP一发完 剧情流ABO

by Longan



Category: DC - Fandom
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 01:18:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18954994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longan/pseuds/Longan
Summary: 刚刚分化不久的克拉克有了心仪的Omega，他大胆做出一个决定，却收获了意想不到的后果





	【超蝙】《合欢》PWP一发完 剧情流ABO

他背对着克拉克，正把上身的白色衬衫褪去。  
   
院落有几株月季根部的泥土还是湿润的，红砖露出剥落的灰色墙皮，一根晾衣绳挂着的几件上衣和手帕随风飘动。楼阁低矮，木质窗楣半掩着粗布帘，褶皱与灰尘一起挡住了男孩的视线。  
   
年轻的Alpha费力探头，勉强瞧见房间里一张低矮的小茶几，蛛网裂纹的玻璃花瓶还摆在中央，装着半挂清水和病恹恹的花——克拉克猜它曾是一株鲜艳的玫瑰——现在则七歪八扭的插在里面。  
   
而踩在脚底的老旧木梯正吱呀呻吟，它的关节早已不灵便，铁钉表面锈迹斑斑。要知道从暗无天日的杂物间内被男孩偷偷拿出来重返岗位之前，木梯已经有七八年没见过太阳。  
   
“等，等一下。”克拉克喃喃低语，不知在跟木梯说话还是自己。只见他的胸膛起伏，呼吸急促，大着胆子又往上面踩了一格，全然不顾梯子松松垮垮的抗议。  
   
墙角处有一棵枝繁叶茂的合欢树，粗壮的枝桠遮住了他半边身躯。但无奈男孩的个头还是太大，只要屋内被偷窥的Omega稍微转头，就能注意到藏在墙头树间的黑发蓝眼的Alpha。  
   
但有谁会时刻保持警觉，防止有人在静谧的午睡时间偷窥自己呢？所以成熟的Omega完全没有察觉，他还在自顾自的褪衣。继宽松的麻质衫后，修长有力的手指伸向腰间的皮带，隔着老远克拉克似乎都能听到钢扣碰撞的清脆声响。  
   
真不好意思，Alpha男孩立刻在墙头硬了。  
   
午后的阳光过于热烈，知了长鸣，朦朦胧胧在眼前晕出水汽。男孩趴在墙头，无意识地吞吞唾沫，Alpha天生强势的欲望让他的血液都开始沸腾。上帝啊，那是布鲁斯的乳尖么？怎么可以那样粉嫩那样翘？还有那没有一丝赘肉的腰际，深陷性感的腰窝，甚至连笔直的肩线都如此优美。那对丰满的乳肉也随着Omega弓腰的动作而暴露，它们几乎是荡在克拉克的眼前，Alpha现在只想埋进去吮吸，想蹂躏搓捏，随意亵玩。  
   
他的胯下硬得发疼，就如此前个把月见到布鲁斯后的所有旖旎梦境，在梦里克拉克把粗硕的老二使劲往那个漂亮挺拔的男人的甬道里捅，把他干得滋滋冒水，粗大的结锁住不断抽搐的丰美身体，Omega的嗓子都因为叫喊而沙哑不堪。  
   
红色合欢花蹭着克拉克的鼻尖和额头，他的眼珠简直是随着室内男人的动作而转动。瞥见那具诱人的身体内心仍不知足，于是克拉克在欲望的促使下再次铤而走险。他鼓起勇气三两下直接蹬在木梯的最顶端，把高大结实的身躯努力缩成球状，想要掩盖自己的存在感。天知道他是下了多大决心才做出这样的决策行动，要是玛莎知道自己的儿子没有如他所说的去书店，而是像个流氓一样躲在这里偷窥Omega换衣，一定会揪着克拉克的耳朵让他闭门思过的。  
   
但这一切付出都是值得的。克拉克心想，他是说谁能抵抗布鲁斯的诱惑呢？整个小镇，整座城市，他甚至觉得整个国家，无论AlphaOmega甚至Beta，都不会有谁能抗拒这位俊美的成熟Omega。他是如此完美，英俊。男孩深吸一口气，看见布鲁斯脱掉裤子后修长笔直的双腿，被黑色内裤包裹着宛若蜜桃的臀部，纤细精巧的脚踝，哪怕是隐隐约约的背影，也美的足以让Alpha心悸。  
   
何况这位让周围所有人为之倾倒的Omega还没有Alpha。  
   
对，布鲁斯韦恩他妈的没有Alpha。这个念头出现在克拉克的脑海里时，他的老二立即在裤裆里弹动了两下。关于Omega男人的许多传闻在街角巷尾都能够听见。据说布鲁斯原本居住在大城市中，生活富裕爱情美满，直到他的Alpha——一位叫卡尔艾尔的上尉军官，在两年前的战役中不幸牺牲，连遗骸都没有找到，葬礼结束后布鲁斯便成为了一位孤独的遗孀。而为了远离与爱人充满回忆的伤心之地，布鲁斯才选择带着年迈的管家在这座小镇安家落户。  
   
他甚至没有和那位军官的孩子，或许我可以让他拥有。Alpha想到这里，不禁把手伸向胯间揉了两把，暂时舒缓那难耐的欲念。  
   
其实他该看看小茶几紧挨着的那张雕花宽床，以及墙上挂着的毕加索线条画作，趁Omega只穿着一条内裤翻找衣物的时候。但哪怕只是一截光溜的背脊，克拉克也不愿意错过。他贪婪的盯着布鲁斯雪白的肌肤，幻想上面被自己吮吸出青紫的痕迹，甚至恨不得立即变成一台录像机，把看到的景象每毫每秒都完整的保存，日后躺在自己卧室里那张窄小的单人弹簧床时，靠着它播放的画面攀上高潮。  
   
布鲁斯应该属于自己。男孩恍惚地意识到，作为一位强壮的Alpha，天生的征服者，他可以对他做点儿什么。  
   
但就在他遐想之际，被偷窥的Omega忽然站起来转身，想要去关被风吹得哔剥作响的窗子。  
   
糟糕！克拉克几乎是瞬间清醒，毛绒绒的合欢花其实让他一直想打喷嚏，夏日的阳光太过刺目，一切都那么不合适，他早就该离开那里。但好像一切又都不遂他心意。男孩慌里慌张的缩着脖子，想要依靠合欢树粗壮的树干打掩护，赶紧从梯子上溜下去。然而坚持工作这么久的木梯终于发怒了，它退休多年还要被体重两百多磅的克拉克如此对待，自然是脾气很暴躁。  
   
于是克拉克从墙头掉了下去，“咚”的一声发出很大动静，就这下他甚至怀疑有没有引发局部地震。  
   
操，完了。这是Alpha躺在地面的第一想法。他发出轻微的呻吟，坚硬的背部受了不小的冲击，胳膊擦在粗粝的沙土划出血痕。不过幸好没摔着脑袋，要不因为偷窥布鲁斯而变成傻子，他会成为全镇的笑柄的。  
   
而且他还没有时间关心自己的伤势，要知道能让所有Alpha垂涎三尺却不敢下手不仅是因为布鲁斯是位军官的遗孀。现在当务之急是赶紧逃跑。克拉克咬着牙刚想从地上爬起来，一道阴影就挡住了他的视线。  
   
布鲁斯鼻梁挺拔唇色红润，瞳孔呈现棕蜜色，眉型柔和眼角下垂，一颗泪痣缀在其间。在直视这位美丽到不可方物的Omega之前，克拉克幻想过自己会与布鲁斯有着怎样烂漫的初遇邂逅，但一万种选项里也没有当下这样尴尬的情况。  
   
“小鬼，你怎么在这里？”不知为何，看见克拉克的脸让Omega怔愣片刻，紧接着他皱着眉头，完美的面庞令人挪不开眼。因为匆忙出门查看动静，他的身上只套着一件纯黑的丝质睡袍，下摆款式微垂，扫着他修长的小腿。克拉克知道他向来有午睡的习惯，所以才选择这个时间点偷看布鲁斯换衣服，但没想到今天会如此倒霉，把事情都搞砸了。  
   
“我...我...”男孩憋半天也说不出话，他敏锐的鼻子嗅到一丝甜冽的信息素味道，顿时窘迫得双颊通红，整个人惊惶不安。而更加尴尬的是，克拉克绷紧的裤裆还没有来得及平复，直愣愣地撑起个小帐篷，耀武扬威地显示它的存在。  
   
显然布鲁斯也注意到了这一点，他向下扫了两眼就往后退了半步，唇线抿紧，震惊地上下打量了一圈眼前的小鬼，目光又落在所有事情的罪魁祸首——那把破木梯上面。  
   
“你在...你看到了什么？”  
   
“我什么都没看到...！”  
   
刚分化不久的男孩条件反射似的撒谎，并趁机迅速站起，他只比面前成年的Omega男人矮了一点，但身材却健壮不少，Alpha的气势莫名强势坚硬。他在开口解释和逃离现场之间摇摆不定，意识到自己刚刚就欺骗了布鲁斯，然后就看见男人弯腰扶起木梯，直接随手扔给了他。  
   
“胆子倒是不小。”布鲁斯像是冷笑一声，肩头的睡袍滑落，露出圆润的曲线。即使是在此情此景，Alpha还是忍不住凝视了两秒，接着再咽咽口水。  
   
“你叫什么名字，小色鬼？”男人靠近克拉克，低声继续盘问。特别的香味越来越浓烈明显，克拉克瞧见他耳际的棕发掺杂着一两缕灰白，但却完全无损他的美貌与气质，反而引发了Alpha想去抚摸它的冲动。但他知道现在不是谈这些的时候。  
   
好吧，从小鬼到小色鬼，也算是一种改变是不是？  
   
“我叫克拉克，克拉克肯特。”男孩犹疑着，他想要让布鲁斯知道自己的名字，又怕会因此惹上麻烦。于是反应过来似的小声哀求：“韦恩先生，我知道错了。请不要跟我母亲讲这件事，她一定会因此惩罚我的。”  
   
“你该为此受到惩罚。”布鲁斯韦恩看起来不为所动，他眉头皱得更紧，甚至粗声粗气地说：“你是Alpha？还在上学吗？学校里应该教过你如何尊重身边的Omega。即使你不愿意听课，也要知道离这里不远的码头有几家小酒馆，那里有你想要的东西——所以，赶紧滚吧。”  
   
克拉克当然知道小酒馆里会有什么。廉价的甜酒和劣质香水充溢在地板缝隙，每个隔间里Omega或者Beta柔软的身体与温驯的姿态，一切只需要几美元，你就能得到送到嘴里的酒液和一张能把任何东西塞进去的红唇。但他只想要布鲁斯，从他看见Omega的第一眼开始。  
    
起初在见到布鲁斯的时候，克拉克只是同小镇里的每个少年一样，放学后骑着自行车到处在街道溜达。他刚分化成Alpha不久，精力旺盛无忧无虑，对爱情的所有印象都停留在父母和电影里。那天中午的前不久刚下了一阵雨，积水汇聚成坑，他骑车没有注意，猝不及防溅湿他的裤脚。男孩叹口气，只好翻身下来，边慢慢推着自行车边检查自己的衣服。  
   
“先生，可以拜托件事情吗？”  
   
忽然他的路被拦住，听见声音的克拉克抬头，看见一位白发苍苍却精神矍铄的老人。而旁边还有两辆被雨淋得湿亮的卡车，上面装载着家具和行李，几位身强力壮的工人正往一栋小楼里搬东西。  
   
“呃，可以。”从未被敬称的男孩有些脸红，心中暗暗猜想这是刚搬进小镇来的客人吗？  
   
“新家里灰扑扑的，我想老爷会喜欢一两束鲜花。”老人从怀里掏出几枚硬币，微笑道：“不会很麻烦您吧？”  
   
“没问题，乐意效劳。”  
   
克拉克快速答应，心里却犯了嘀咕。老爷？少年人的好奇让他忍不住往院落打量，此时恰好布鲁斯走出门口，站在台阶上轻声呼唤：“阿福。”  
   
男孩望过去，顿时失去了呼吸。他那么美，深蓝衬衫挺括优雅，西装裤笔直，美人尖上的一两缕发丝散落，修长结实的身材一览无余。克拉克在一瞬间被击中心脏，呆呆愣愣地看着身边的老人应声走向他的老爷，心口猛跳。而布鲁斯没有注意到他，转身就回到了楼里。  
   
最后他魂不守舍地花自己的钱买了一束玫瑰，迫不及待地送在布鲁斯家门口。但还是那位老管家接待了他，据老人说，布鲁斯老爷正在午睡，不方便接待客人。  
   
看他迟迟没有说话，布鲁斯像是不耐烦了。他嘲讽地挑起眉毛，语气不善：“你是想继续站在这里当一棵合欢树吗？”  
   
克拉克从未听见过Omega会这样与Alpha说话。他突然向前一步，冒冒失失地抓住布鲁斯的手臂。布鲁斯诧异了两秒就想要甩开，一抹慌乱在眼底稍纵即逝。可男孩天生怪力，安稳的像块磐石，手指上的力量甚至还在加重。  
   
男人的脸色变得极为难看，他阴沉地盯着这个胆大包天的小色鬼，声音低哑：“如果你还想要这条胳膊，就请放开我。”  
   
“我不。”克拉克不知道哪里来的勇气，他把布鲁斯抓得更紧，因此把Omega腺体发出的信息素味道闻的更加清晰。“您威胁我，想要告诉我妈妈这件事。而且我只是看了您两眼，不仅摔倒了现在身上还很痛。”他控诉着，语无伦次不知道是抱怨还是在撒娇：“所以您不能这么对我，韦恩先生。”  
   
布鲁斯被他的强词夺理震住。男人棕色的眼睛睁得溜圆，整个人往后退却又被Alpha拉拽住，一时间又气又恼。  
   
“那你想怎么样？还要我把你送回家吗？”他讽刺道，觉得自己的手腕都被握的青紫。  
   
“我...我受伤了。”克拉克都被自己的厚脸皮所震惊，但他硬着头皮继续说下去：“我想要去您家里上药，我不能受着伤回家。”  
   
成年男人活了大半辈子，还没见过如此无理取闹的小鬼。他再仔细看了看克拉克，发现他似乎年龄偏小，眉眼英挺五官俊朗，瞳孔是纯粹的湛蓝，黑色头发自然蜷曲，额前还耷拉下一撮小卷毛。而Alpha盯着自己专注热烈的表情和眼底深深压抑的迷恋，都与以往...那么相似。  
   
布鲁斯闭闭眼睛，态度不自觉的放软，语气却依旧十分生硬：“...好。不过上完药你就必须离开这里。”  
   
克拉克大喜过望，连忙点头，不自觉松开了紧抓着Omega的手。布鲁斯轻哼一声，甩开克拉克转身向屋里走去，他的脚步略微急促，似乎是想尽快远离男孩似的。但无论如何克拉克都不会放过他。Alpha亦步亦趋的跟在布鲁斯身后，看见Omega丰满挺翘的臀部在睡袍的勾勒下若隐若现，一时间口干舌燥，浑身着了火。  
   
走在台阶上时布鲁斯堪堪停住脚步，克拉克险些收不回自己贪婪的目光。Omega回头望着他，眉梢眼角冷淡懒倦，再次强调道：“我的管家不在家里，所以你要快点儿离开，记住了吗？”  
   
听见这话克拉克突然从内心升腾起一股怒气。布鲁斯就一直这么拒绝自己——丝毫不顾及别人的感受。他倨傲的像一只摇着尾巴的孔雀，却又不予许任何人靠近。而男人其实只是一位失去丈夫的Omega，发情期还需要使用抑制剂的遗孀。而克拉克有他最需要的东西，这会让两人都感到快活。这些念头使兽性在Alpha的体内膨胀，但克拉克压抑了乱七八糟的情绪，他低头去看台阶上鹅卵石的花纹，沉声说：“我知道。”  
   
这间小楼克拉克曾经来过，在这里他给布鲁斯献上了第一朵玫瑰。但那时布鲁斯在午睡，甚至还不认识他。而现在厚重柔软的地毯和艺术壁画都显得与那日格外不同。Omega没有留意到男孩的心思，他抬脚径直上楼，冷淡地对克拉克说：“你在下面等着。”  
   
他应该是要去卧室拿药箱。但克拉克怎么可能傻乎乎的在客厅里与陶瓷摆设大眼瞪小眼。他假意点点头，接着就跟在布鲁斯的身后，听见丝绸睡袍发出的沙沙摩擦声，心脏跳得越来越快，手心攥紧仿佛能嗅到Omega脖颈间强烈的香气。  
   
一扇门出现在面前，克拉克知道后面就是布鲁斯的卧室。他咬咬嘴唇，伸手握住那铜把手慢慢转动，幸运的是布鲁斯没有锁上。于是Alpha男孩打开房门，一眼就瞧见了那熟悉的小茶几和花瓶。Omega背对着他，正在橱柜里翻找，听见声响回头一看，表情瞬间就变得不太好看。  
   
“你进来做什么？”  
   
“我，我只是来看看。”  
   
克拉克被神秘的Omega信息素所萦绕，耳边有血液冲刷的声音。他像一头猎豹盯着羚羊似的盯着布鲁斯，又有些不自然地挪动双脚，想要掩盖自己胯间的形状。  
   
“有些话我不想说第二遍，”男人察觉到危险，他背脊挺直想起男孩不同于常人的怪力，用惯常命令的口吻接着说下去：“我要你待在楼下，如果我没记错的话。”  
   
“你不能要求我做什么我就做什么。”克拉克脱口而出，他上前一步紧贴着布鲁斯，声线暗哑：“我闻到你信息素了，是你引诱我来的。”  
   
面对这样的指控Omega瞪大眼睛，他想躲避克拉克，却猛然嗅到一股强势得不容抗拒的气味。  
   
那是Alpha的味道。该死的克拉克肯特正对着他释放信息素。

男孩闻不出自己散发的气味，但他在分化的第二天就被母亲勒令必须洗完澡才能出门。用玛莎的话说，他像一只散发着荷尔蒙的火药桶，能把周围所有东西点燃炸裂。也因此要格外小心。不过现在克拉克能感受到布鲁斯越来越浓烈的味道，信息素充溢在他的鼻腔，带着一点儿冷冽的甜香，仿佛最极寒之地杉树竟然开出一簇橙花。

“停——停下来！”布鲁斯仿佛被踩着了尾巴，他条件反射地捂住自己的脖颈，好像那样就能阻止信息素泄露似的：“你学过法律吗？这是性骚扰！”

克拉克从未在别人的口中听过那么严重的词汇，他清醒了些，抬起头迷茫地看着Omega，纯粹的瞳色显得无辜又隐忍。“可我没做什么。”男孩犹疑着说。

看起来他是真的不知道自己正散发着让Omega在各种意义上都难以忍受的味道。布鲁斯恨不得塞住自己的嘴巴和鼻孔，但这一切都无济于事，Alpha的信息素太过强悍，何况克拉克年龄太小，根本不懂如何控制他的荷尔蒙。

“你...你出去。”男人艰难地开口，他不想呼吸进更多的Alpha的气味。事实上，他能感觉到背部出了一身薄汗，股间似乎有湿意——他竟然在克拉克的诱导下发情了。

这本来是个好建议，对阻止克拉克犯罪来说。但迷迷糊糊的Alpha只听见布鲁斯又在抗拒自己，顿时又重新回到刚才爆发的怒气。这种情绪像是被挑衅或者被诱惑，Alpha最原始的占有欲在体内作祟。

“不可能。”他强硬地说。

克拉克把男人逼到墙角，把他拉进怀里时用力过猛，不小心扯掉了窗帘，拉环断裂散落在两人的脚边。现在他抱着自己香喷喷的、不断挣扎的猎物，却又不知道该如何下手，只是在本能的驱使下用有力的双臂紧紧勒住Omega，脑袋在他脖颈之间拱来拱去。

窗户是开着的，门也没有关紧。布鲁斯的手先是无力地抓着窗楣，几乎要在上面留下印记，再缓缓下滑到窗台的边缘，接着十指猛然收缩如同受惊的海鸥——男孩吻住了他的嘴唇。

这是克拉克人生中第一次亲吻，梦里的不算。他觉得自己好似在吮吸一块颤悠悠的果冻，或者把舌尖伸进花蕊的蜜液里。布鲁斯先是紧紧闭着嘴巴，要男孩用蛮力撬开他的贝壳，找到细腻脆弱的软肉，然后衔着它纠缠出汁水。他呜咽着发出气音，睫毛颤动双眼合拢，手不知不觉放在克拉克结实坚硬的胸膛，不知道是想推开还是拥抱。

“不要拒绝我，布鲁斯。”Alpha短暂地离开Omega的嘴唇，喘着粗气说道，连称呼都变了。不等对方回答又接着压了上去，甚至比先前更猛烈饥渴，比起接吻更像是在啃咬。

夏日午后蒸笼似的闷热，吊扇在头顶吱呀着转动，一丝丝无用的凉风浇不透克拉克的欲火。Omega并不娇弱，身材甚至算得上修长结实，但在他的怪力下却只能勉强找到自己的呼吸。男孩隔着睡袍摸上日思夜想的丰满胸脯，犹不知足地把手探进去，柔软细腻的乳肉在手里发颤，坚挺的乳尖略微硌着他的手心。

他们倒在床上的时候打翻了床头柜的一瓶酒，瞬间扑鼻的高级酒香与Omega信息素的味道混合，这更让克拉克沉醉。“你还喝酒吗？”他低声问身下气喘吁吁的布鲁斯，表情一本正经像是想要答案，胯间的坚硬却一下一下顶着Omega的大腿。

“我只是个四十几岁的中年男人。”布鲁斯面色不善，在被Alpha完全压制的情况下也不忘嘴硬，颧骨的红潮把那颗精致的泪痣都染上了血色。

“你的意思是你的经验很足，见过很多我这种对你垂涎三尺的小男孩？他们是不是都围着你的屁股打转？”克拉克的手摸索上他脆弱的脖颈，看起来是想把布鲁斯捏死，却没有加重丝毫力道。但他对男人猛然小心翼翼的呼吸和狂跳的心脏感到满意：“不过我保证我会和任何人都不一样。”

“你与其他人不会有区别。”Omega把眼睛闭上，似乎在抗拒克拉克的话，抗拒这个在Alpha身下发情的自己。而男孩知道他在撒谎——至少底气不足，因为甜冽的气味在刚才瞬间变得更加强烈，几乎要把两人溺毙。

他粗鲁地扯掉布鲁斯的浴袍系带，丝绸在他的指间滑落，但Omega的肌肤比丝绸更柔腻。因为匆忙出门，布鲁斯里面没有穿任何衣物，饱满的胸膛有不少纵横的疤痕，却无损这具躯体的性感，甚至增添了脆弱的魅力。克拉克抚摸着它们，想象着曾经也有一位Alpha，这么安抚过Omega男人，心中就涌起一股嫉妒的火焰。

于是他陡然加重手里的力道，恶狠狠地搓揉布鲁斯丰美的乳肉，把他逼出了一声猝不及防的呻吟。

“你他妈的是不是疯了？！”

经久没被别人触碰过的身体十分敏感，布鲁斯挣扎着想推开克拉克，可是大块头男孩像铁铸的纹丝不动，还有余力压住他乱蹬的腿，在肌肤细嫩的大腿根不熟练地磨蹭。

“是你放我进来的。”

Alpha亲昵又热情，他轻而易举就撕开了布鲁斯的那块布料，并为体毛剃得洁净的私密处感到震惊和脸红。他第一次看见Omega的幽深之地，先是思索这是他们的天生的还是布鲁斯亲手去除的，接着忍不住用手指去触碰那根颜色嫩红，健康完美的阴茎。

“唔...”轻微的凉意和脆弱被握在Alpha掌心的快感让男人忍不住发出一声喉音，他又死死咬住嘴唇，颧骨漂亮泪痣闪烁，下巴的沟壑像个酒窝。

“你自己做的？”克拉克恍然大悟似的，他看着Omega瞬间通红的双颊，开始轻轻抚慰他抬头的欲望，哑着嗓音问：“你一直在准备，在等待是吧？你其实就是个骚货，暗地里希望会有Alpha强迫你，操你，让你远离那些抑制剂——是不是，韦恩先生？”

他的手法很青涩粗鲁，甚至给布鲁斯带来了一丝疼痛。但这却更加刺激了前端的坚挺。男人喘得更厉害，手抓住了克拉克结实的手臂，胯却不自觉的往他手掌里挺动，而股间情动的湿腻气味也散发在四周，让男孩的欲火烧得更旺。

“不是要我走吗，嗯？”没有得到回应的他犹自喋喋不休，逼迫着Omega抬头看着他：“怎么不说话了？”

“童子军都是用嘴上床的么？”布鲁斯反问一句，又羞愤地把头扭过去，给Alpha露出一个通红的耳尖。

他在用处男身份给克拉克难堪，可怜的小镇男孩大概羞恼了几秒，接着他下定决心确保布鲁斯会为此感到后悔。

在镇上的几间隐秘的录像带店，里面琳琅满目的色情片不少都被青春期荷尔蒙旺盛的Alpha男孩们传阅过。克拉克自然也是其中之一。他凭借着从上满学来的经验，边给Omega手淫边抬高他修长的双腿，润红的小穴暴露在他眼前，正湿漉漉的蠕动着淌出淫水。

下身的坚硬几乎是要顶破牛仔裤裆，男孩心猿意马地揉捏两把挺翘的臀肉，就急匆匆解开自己的皮带。即刻一根粗硕的性器直挺挺的从胯部弹跳出来，它呈现深红色，模样巨大顶端略翘，十分的漂亮。

布鲁斯情不自禁地咽咽口水，下身瘫软，一股火焰蔓延到他的小腹，饥渴的身体久旱逢甘霖，每一个细胞都在尖叫着想要亲近这根Alpha鸡巴。但同时他感到一种恐惧，他正在被情欲上头的Alpha掌控占有。不同于以往任何的性经历，克拉克是第一次做这样的事，他无法控制自己的力道和信息素，会很容易把Omega弄伤。

“你不能不用润滑...”他猜他的声音显得很软弱。男孩眨眨眼，似乎听不懂他在说什么，手里却放开了布鲁斯的阴茎，一巴掌拍在了饱满的臀瓣上。

清脆的拍击声在屋内响起，力道不算重，却还是让白皙的屁股被打出绯红的手印。轻微的刺痛使男人的思想受到不小的冲击，他难以置信地瞪着Alpha，气得胸膛都在震颤：“你.....”

“对不起，我只是...觉得它太翘了。”终于满足了幻想的克拉克似乎是在脸红，但其他动作却没有停止。他看出了Omega态度的软化和纵容，用粗大的性器慢慢磨蹭着布鲁斯结实的大腿根部，龟头渗出的欲液混合着Omega屁股流出的淫水，把两人的下体都搞得湿漉漉的。私密处Alpha阴茎沉甸甸又火热的触感让布鲁斯咬着牙，手却不自觉地伸向前端，想要借机抚慰自己。

“不要。”克拉克蛮横又孩子气地拍开他的手，露出虎牙威胁道：“敢自己射出来我就直接捅进去。”

“那你倒是快点儿啊！”布鲁斯自暴自弃地低吼，他被情潮所折磨，整个人难受极了：“不会操人就滚！”

“....那你教教我不就行了？”男孩坏心眼地用指尖捅捅Omega潮湿的肉穴，然而并不深入，在穴口浅浅地抽插，把身下人搞得心痒难耐。

布鲁斯勉强支起上身，泄气似的用手抓住Alpha粗硬的鸡巴，上面布满青筋，他随意撸动了两把，克拉克就情不自禁地呻吟出声。“童子军。”男人又忍不住暗自嘟囔，嫣红的舌尖舔舔唇角，然后下定决心，把脑袋埋在了Alpha的胯间，湿热的口腔包住饱满硕大的龟头。

“啊...！”克拉克哪里受过这种快感，猛地伸手摁住了布鲁斯的脑袋，手指插进他黑色的发丝之间。操，今天要给这个小鬼开荤了。布鲁斯气闷地想。

Alpha鸡巴顶部的液体味道有些古怪，他吮吸了两口，就开始熟练地舔弄粗壮发红的柱身，手指也力度适中地揉捏侍奉底端两颗饱涨的囊袋，再时不时撸动他唇舌吞咽不到的部位。Omega的动作如此熟稔，仿佛做过千千万万次，这让克拉克在爽快之余，又从内心涌上一股妒火——布鲁斯原来也是这么淫荡下流的像个婊子，讨好着那位军官丈夫吗？

但少年人的薄脸皮使他问不出口，只好恶狠狠地把自己胯间的粗硬使劲往布鲁斯口中挺动，报复性的又拍拍男人的屁股，这次他命令道：“翘起来。”

布鲁斯额头的青筋一跳，想要吐出嘴里兴致勃发的阴茎警告他不要太过分。还没等付诸行动，一根手指就捅进了自己汁水淋漓的屁股。

“唔....”Alpha的粗鲁让他发慌，为求能好过点儿布鲁斯只好驯服地挺起臀部，腰肩下压埋头给克拉克口交，再小幅度摇摆着挺翘的屁股配合男孩生涩的指奸。好在欲望诱导着Omega的天性，大量散发着冽香的淫液不间断地从他甬道分泌，随着克拉克手指抽插的动作从穴口挤压流出，甚至滴落在两人身下的床单上，染出一朵朵暗色的斑痕。

浓厚的Alpha气息充斥在布鲁斯的口腔，坚硬的龟头不断顶撞着他的喉咙，他吸得啧啧作响，舌头灵巧地在克拉克勃发的鸡巴上面舔吮。紧致的肠壁蠕动着吸附着关节粗大的手指，Alpha逐步增加到三根，喘息着捅弄布鲁斯的屁股，细微的水声也从身后传出，并且越来越清晰。没过一会儿，丰沛的透明稠液就打湿了克拉克整个手掌。

“布鲁斯，你好紧...流了好多水。”男孩在陈述事实，为了证明自己说的话，他把手指从欲求不满的后穴里拔出，拉起正在给自己舔鸡巴的男人，把沾满液体还不断下滑的手指伸到布鲁斯的眼前。布鲁斯从情欲里迷茫了半晌，然后乖巧地伸出舌尖，舔弄被自己体液弄脏的Alpha的手掌。

Alpha浑身的血液都在逆流沸腾，他看出布鲁斯已经情迷意乱，红潮从锁骨泛着全身，眼角眉梢都带着发情的媚态。克拉克挺身扶着完全勃起的坚硬鸡巴拍拍他的脸颊，喃喃道：“你和我想象的不一样，布鲁斯。”

Omega对男孩的聒噪忍无可忍，哑着嗓子说：“那我就让你见见世面。”  
他翻身坐在Alpha有力的腰际，矫健修长的身材一览无余，克拉克难以自制地伸手垮下他的睡袍，抚弄那鼓涨饱满的胸肉。他看了克拉克一眼，不知是轻蔑还是宠溺，接着摇摆臀部，在Alpha的胯间前后蹭动。  
火热敏感的性器相触，克拉克倒吸一口气，然后看着布鲁斯伸手抚弄自己的阴茎，把激动地滴水的头部对准了他嫣红濡湿的穴口。  
“我很久没做了...”他像是在解释，额头沁出细密的汗珠，两腿张开腰胯慢慢下沉，直到把整个龟头都吞进去大半，才从喉咙发出一声不堪忍受的呻吟。克拉克的鸡巴太大了，布鲁斯感觉自己的后穴被撑得太满，便生出些许惧意。但男孩散发出的雄性Alpha气味变得浓郁如同麝香，吸引着布鲁斯继续做下去。何况他刚刚才夸下海口，要让年轻Alpha“见见世面”，要是这时候退缩，岂不是很没面子？  
克拉克紧紧把住他的胯骨，布鲁斯怀疑那里都变得青紫。但他把嘴唇咬得发白，没有提醒而是再缓慢地继续往下坐。粗圆的龟头顶开穴口，阴茎柱体的青筋脉络跳动，摩擦着柔嫩紧窒的内壁。直到最低端的时候，他已经满头虚汗，浑身颤抖，连接处的媚肉被撑到极致。  
“小鬼，感觉如何？”即使这样，布鲁斯依旧强撑着取笑克拉克。克拉克被小嘴似的甬道包裹，难耐地把Omega的腰胯往下压，使劲往他屁股最深处拱。布鲁斯被他搞得没了气力，勉强直起身子，就开始小幅度地摇晃臀肉。  
Omega发情的香气刺激着克拉克，他配合着布鲁斯的动作，腿部用力往上顶弄。没两下布鲁斯就失控地叫喊一声，瘫软在Alpha结实的身躯上，毛绒绒的脑袋靠着他宽阔的肩膀。  
“这是你的敏感点？”克拉克明知故问，他用嘴唇亲昵地蹭着Omega的额头和发丝，胯下的力度却越来越猛烈，每一次都顶在那个凸起上面，导致包裹着他的穴肉越来越火热湿润，淫荡地蠕动着吮吸他的鸡巴。Omega体液也被撞击着分泌而出，刺激着Alpha肉棒的尺寸更加壮观。  
“你好棒...你好棒布鲁斯，又湿又热...能把我夹断。”他口不择言的赞美着怀里的男人，凭借着不同于常人的腰腹力量半坐而起，然后狂野有力地操弄已经无力反抗的Omega。布鲁斯的穴口媚红，骚肉紧紧咬住粗圆的肉棒，在大力的操干下汁水四溅。  
“就是那里...”布鲁斯紧闭双眼，指尖和肩膀都被操得颤抖，体内的空虚感被狠狠填满，男孩粗暴的捅弄带给他难言的快感，性器夹在两人腰腹之间随着克拉克的动作磨蹭甩动，长时间没有尝试性事的身体格外敏感脆弱，只是被操干了十几下之后，他就尖叫着射了出来。  
布鲁斯在高潮后的余韵里喘息，后穴绞紧坚硬炽热的Alpha鸡巴，喷涌出一股Omega滚烫的骚液，浇在浑圆的龟头顶端。奶白色的精液也溅在克拉克的腹部，后者随意抹了一把就把手指塞进他的嘴里。性器还在挺动，每一次抽插都发出“噗嗤噗嗤”的水声，被体液弄得透湿的挺翘饱满的臀瓣也被撞击拍打的啪啪作响。

这个刚才克拉克还在窥探的房间已经充溢了两人合欢的淫声浪语，而他满怀着少年热忱觊觎的男人布鲁斯，则在他的身下辗转求欢。他把Omega修长有力的左腿抬在自己的肩膀上面，再拉开右腿像是要把布鲁斯对折。然后克拉克不管不顾地操干这具美味的Omega肉体，感受细腻瑟缩的壁肉是怎样紧裹着吮吸讨好自己的鸡巴，感受布鲁斯断断续续的呻吟与胡言乱语。由于他顶弄操干的动作幅度过于猛烈，Omega的头好几次撞在了床头柜上。布鲁斯像是想逃似的往后退，结果被克拉克拉着精致的脚踝，又给拖到他的胯下。

男孩在布鲁斯身上驰骋，厚实的手掌揉捏着肉波颤悠的屁股，沾了一手淫液后又去搓揉Omega的胸肉，把那两小颗肉粒刺激得通红肿胀。最后克拉克犹不满足，直接埋进布鲁斯的乳沟里噬咬舔弄，把两团乳脯弄得红痕密布，甚至还留下牙印。布鲁斯呻吟着，感觉自己像是在喂奶，这个想法让他的脸变得更红，坚硬的龟头狠狠撞击着他甬道深处，热液喷射在Alpha的阴茎顶部。他感到一阵痉挛，突然发觉克拉克似乎想撬开最隐秘处的软肉，把肉棒操进去。

“不，不行...”布鲁斯溺水似的喘息，他有好几年没有得到过Omega真正的高潮，对其中的欢愉反而本能地害怕和恐惧。

“你说了不算，韦恩先生。”克拉克像是在用称呼羞辱他，以此报复他的抗拒。Alpha没有停止他的操干，他继续往最深处挺进，充盈的透明骚液随着他的挤压从紧窄的穴缝里溢出，根部的雄性毛发和两人连接处都被打湿，一片滑腻。  
Omega屏住了呼吸，他能感受到克拉克饱满坚硬的龟头撞开了那条肉缝，强势且不容抗拒地慢慢深入，直到撬进最敏感脆弱的生殖腔，如同威胁似的顶着那里的软肉。他浑身颤抖，呻吟带上了泣音，几乎是在讨饶：“克拉克...慢，慢一点...”

“服气了？嗯？”Alpha的自尊心得到极大的满足，他伸手拍拍布鲁斯的屁股，舒爽地感受到Omega更加湿热的甬道和难得一见的无措模样。

“我操的你舒服吗？”他又问道，鸡巴还不遗余力的往里面操，像是要把布鲁斯干死。

“你——啊...”布鲁斯刚想说什么，就遭到了克拉克无情的操弄，他吃准了Omega的死穴，往敏感点和生殖腔用力碾压。布鲁斯眼角真的泛出泪花，他在情动中呜咽着回应：“舒，舒服...”

“你这么骚，还装什么贞洁烈妇？”克拉克抓住男人的手腕，半强制他往两人的交合处摸去，“自己摸摸，你有多浪多欠操。”

粗硕的鸡巴不断往饥渴的肉穴里捅，紧绷的穴口吞吐着Alpha火热的欲望，大量的体液浸湿了布鲁斯的手掌，骚水甚至被鸡巴捣弄成白色细沫，本来平坦的腹部也被戳得微微凸起，隔着肚皮都能感受到它的存在。

“你很久没有被人这么操过了吧？你以前的丈夫能满足你吗？毕竟你是这么淫荡的一个Omega，他是不是恨不得给你戴上贞操带，好让你不能去外面偷野男人？”

这些污言秽语本应该让布鲁斯发怒，但他现在整个人都被钉在Alpha骇人的性器上面，摇着屁股迎合克拉克的操弄，根本无暇顾及男孩因为嫉妒所说的胡言乱语，只是“嗯嗯啊啊”地随意应和着，像荡妇似的追求快感。

而这恰好歪打正着地取悦了克拉克，他用力捅了几下之后猛然抽出，还没等布鲁斯反应过来就把他身子翻了过去，强健的双臂提起Omega劲瘦的窄腰，把他摆成跪趴的姿势，然后把水光淋漓的怒涨肉棒整根捅入那还在犹自蠕动收缩的媚肉，引起了布鲁斯不堪忍受的叫喊。

“啊——别，我会死的...”他的眼泪落了下来，用手无力地抓着床单，褶皱像一朵花盛开在他的指尖。

“是的，你会被我干死，爽晕过去。”后入式让Alpha进入的更深，他满足地看着布鲁斯在自己的操干下骚浪的模样，继续说道：“我早就想这么做了。在你搬来这里的第一天，我就依靠着操你的性幻想打手枪。你不知道你穿西装裤有多诱人，我敢打赌你的好屁股欧洲大陆都找不出第二个。”

听见男孩狂乱的告白，布鲁斯心口涌上一股不合时宜的酸涩，但他很快被交合处的快感袭击，不由自主地摇晃屁股，低声道：“别说了，操我...”

“可我不只想操你，布鲁斯。”克拉克似乎有些难过，他吻上男人裸露的脊背，像是在自言自语；“我...爱你。”

布鲁斯浑身一抖，只觉得昏头涨脑，感觉自己可能出现了幻听。而克拉克也察觉到了自己的失言，转而更加狂野有力的操弄Omega，胯骨把布鲁斯多肉的臀瓣拍出啪啪的响动。粗壮的性器顶撞着隐秘的花心，骚液接连喷涌，抽插变得更加顺滑，发出“咕滋咕滋”的声音。

淫靡大胆的性事让两人都逐渐失控，布鲁斯嘴里开始吐出一些粗话和哀求，要求克拉克用力操他，狠狠地干他。Alpha自然是满足他的愿望，汗水淋漓动作粗暴，深深抽动再埋进去，把Omega填的严丝合缝。

粗硬性器在信息素和体液的刺激下慢慢发生改变，它又大了一圈，紧紧撑着布鲁斯的肠壁，沉甸甸的重量让他觉得自己被塞得满满当当，甬道也开始发胀。而克拉克的阴茎底端膨胀成球状的肉结，死死卡住脆弱紧窒的穴口，慢慢撑到不可思议的程度。Omega又痛又爽，脑子被操成一团浆糊，下意识的想起自己似乎是要被内射了。

克拉克还在成结的情况下继续捅着他，阴茎狂抽猛插，每次都操到几下布鲁斯屁股最深处，像是在操一块成熟多汁的果肉。湿软的肠壁贪婪地吮吸包裹着坚挺的灼热，坚硬膨胀的Alpha结让男人露出痛苦又欢愉的神色。

“啊——不要射里面，我不能怀孕...”哪怕发情了布鲁斯也不想在肚子里揣一个拖油瓶，何况他还是军官遗孀的身份。这太羞耻了，小镇其他人都会胡乱猜测布鲁斯被哪个野小子搞大了肚子。

“那样不更好吗？”男孩在为这个可能感到颤栗，如果Omega怀孕，就会真正的属于自己。克拉克会成为孩子的父亲，他甚至能让布鲁斯不停怀孕生出一支足球队：“让我射进去，布鲁斯。求求你了。”

“我...嗯啊...！”Alpha的结故意顶弄着男人生殖腔最深处的敏感软肉，一部分阴茎直接插进去操那最脆弱的地方，布鲁斯话都说不清了，被快感逼的眼前发黑，身体只能绞紧后穴做出无声的邀请。

“你好棒，你真的好棒...”克拉克死命抱住他的Omega，腰胯用常人难以企及的力道耸动做着最后的冲刺，几十下狠操之后他一声低吼，炽热的浓稠精液一股股喷射进布鲁斯的甬道最深处，涌泉似的洒进生殖腔里，但还是有大量的白浊随着他抽插的动作慢慢从穴口挤出滴落。被内射的快感让Omega浑身痉挛，前端的阴茎不知何时也再次射出，可怜兮兮地吐出一点儿浊液。

等待Alpha结消退还有一段时间，克拉克轻柔地把布鲁斯抱在身上，充当Omega的人形肉垫。两人喘息着依偎在一起，男孩精壮结实的胸膛靠着布鲁斯赤裸的后背。他吻着他的黑发，手指摸索抚弄着高挺的鼻梁和柔软的嘴唇。而布鲁斯似乎是犹豫了一会儿，然后慢慢把克拉克的指尖含进嘴里，发出轻不可闻地叹息。

“你还想要玫瑰吗？”克拉克声音沙哑，突然问道。

“再栽一株合欢树吧。”布鲁斯在高潮后的余韵里慵懒地说：“方便某个小鬼爬墙偷看我换衣服。”


End file.
